Program TV
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: Di antara ratusan ribu surat fans, kenapa suratnya yang di bacakan oleh Chanyeol di program televisi itu?/BaekYeol-ChanBaek/Oneshot/GS/RnR juseyo :3 /Sekuel update! Twoshoot! The future/the past [complete].. Read it Juseyooo :3 mian yang sudah nunggu lama :( ..
1. Chapter 1

**Judul** : _program TV_

**Author** : _Selichious Zelus_

**Main Cast** : _Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol_

**Pair** : _Baekyeol or ChanBaek_

**Genre** : _Romance, and Humor(maybe?)_

**Length** : _Oneshoot_

**Rate **: _T_

**Warning **: _TYPO, OOC, Tidak sesuai dengan EYD (Mian T-T), GS! dll_

**Summary** : _Di antara ratusan ribu surat fans, kenapa suratnya yang di bacakan oleh Chanyeol di program televisi itu?_

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah berada di ruang tengah, lebih tepatnya duduk di sofa di depan televisi kesayangannya. Hari ini appanya pulang larut karena pekerjaan di luar kota. Dan oppanya belum juga pulang kampung dalam rangka libur musim panas, padahal kampusnya sudah meliburkannya.

Baekhyun mengunyah beberapa camilan seperti snack cokelat, pop corn, keripik dan juga sebotol cola besar berada di meja di depannya.

Kini ia tengah menunggu program televisi kesayangannya yang selalu di adakan pada waktu libur musim panas. Namanya _A letter from fans_. Dimana program televisi itu akan menayangkan artis yang akan mengambil satu surat dari beberapa ratus ribu surat yang dikirim untuknya. Dan tentu saja dalam kurun waktu tertentu.

Baekhyun tentu telah mengirim sebuah surat untuk _idola_nya, _cinta pertama_nya di SMA, serta teman satu sekolahnya yang tidak pernah ia kenal.

Baekhyun meremas kemasan kripiknya, saat melihat iklan di tv itu sudah selesai dan menampilkan lagu pembuka khas program tv itu. Baekhyun tegang setelah melihat MC perempuan yang kini sedang naik daun—Xi Luhan namanya—tengah berada di dalam TV itu.

"_**Baiklah pemirsa! Tiba channel kesayangan anda yaitu a letter from fans! Dimana para artis akan membacakan satu surat pilihannya dari fansnya, dan juga akan di bacakan serta di tanggapi oleh artis tsb! Dan kami akan kali ini menayangkannya secara LIVE! LIVE PEMIRSAAA! Agar para fans dan penonton lebih gugup! Nah dalam episode kali ini! kami sudah mengundang seorang artis, aktor sekaligus rapper yang terkenal! Siapa lagi kalau bukaaann…. PARK CHANYEOL!"**_

Baekhyun menggigit kemasan bungkus kripiknya saat melihat MC memanggil nama Chanyeol untuk masuk ke studio. Dia benar – benar gugup melihat Chanyeol yang sudah masuk ke studio. Keringat dingin menghiasi wajah imut dan cantik milik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol duduk di salah satu sofa bersama Luhan.

Baekhyun terpesona pada Chanyeol yang sangat tampan hari ini. pakaian casualnya sangat membuat aura carismatic dalam Chanyeol menguar keluar. Benar – benar sangat tampan.

"_**Nah, dalam episode ini anda di undang.. bagaimana perasaan anda?"**_

Tampak Luhan bertanya ke arah Chanyeol. dan sekarang wajah Chanyeol menghiasi penuh televisi.

"_**Hahahaha, tentu saya sangat senang.. apa lagi program Televisi ini adalah program yang paling ingin saya ikuti"**_

Baekhyun ingin sekali meleleh melihat tawa Chanyeol serta melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum dalam akhir kalimatnya.

"_**Apakah anda sudah memilih surat fans anda?"**_

"_**Tentu! Dan ini adalah surat – surat yang paling saya tunggu!"**_

Baekhyun kini tidak sedang mengunyah apapun lagi. melainkan menggigiti bungkus snack yang tadi dia makan. Dia sangat takut. Pada awalnya dia memang menulis surat untuk Chanyeol hanya sekedar untuk di baca olehnya, SECARA PRIBADI. Walaupun presentasinya Cuma sedikit, tapi kalau di publikasikan dia sangat amat malu, karena itu adalah curhatan hatinya tentang Chanyeol.

Dan dia menyesal sudah mengirim surat itu kepada Chanyeol. kalau Chanyeol yang baca sih fine – fine saja. Tapi kalau managernya?! Duh bisa gawat bukan? walaupun nama Byun Baekhyun bukan hanya dia saja.

"_**Woohooo~~ anda sangat menunggunya, lalu apakah pengirim surat itu adalah spesial? Nuguya? Dari masa lalu?"**_

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas, membuat Baekhyun kembali menggigiti barang, kali ini adalah remote TV yang jadi pelampiasannya.

"_**Dia adalah fans pertamaku sebelum debut, lagi pula… aku cukup senang melihat namanya ada di daftar fansku.. dan juga.. ku harap dia bertambah manis karena 3 tahun saya tidak melihatnya"**_

Baekhyun melotot, apakah Chanyeol tahu dirinya?! tapi tentu saja, fans yang dari sekolah yang sama dengannya bukan hanya Baekhyun kan?

"_**Bisakah anda memulai membacanya? Sungguh saya dan pemirsa sangat ingin sekali mendengarnya"**_

"_**TENTU!"**_

Terdengar suara riang dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali gugup. Chanyeol tampak mengeluarkan sebuah amplop pink, dengan motif phoniex yang beberapa hari lalu dia kirim.

TUNGGU!

Bukankah amplop itu adalah amplop suratnya untuk Chanyeol!?

Positif Baek! Yang punya amplop itu bukan hanya kau saja. Bukankah kau membelinya di warung sebelah rumahmu yang selalu ramai? Jadi bisa saja kan itu bukan kertasmu.

Chanyeol membuka amplop itu dan terlihat sebuah kertas dengan motif sun.

TUNGGU!

Itu juga kertas yang dia gunakan untuk menulis surat Chanyeol. aduh! Bisa gawat dia.

Tapi kertas itu juga banyak di temukan di pasar malam, ataupun di kedai fotokopian, jadi bisa saja kan bukan dia saja. Asalkan kalimat pembuka itu bukan kata pembuka yang dia tuliskan di suratnya, bisa – bisa dia tidak mungkin lagi menge—

"_**Hai Yeol pangeran kriting~~"**_

—lak.

Oh! Uh!

Itu memang benar suratnya. Dia ingin sekali menjadi kepiting rebus untuk saat ini.

"_**WOW! Kalimat pembuka yang mengejutkan!"**_

Teriak heboh Luhan. beberapa staff maupun para penonton yang ada di studio hanya tertawa. Bahkan suaranya menggema di televisi, sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"_**Bolehkah saya melanjutkannya?"**_

"_**Tentu Chanyeol-ssi"**_

Baekhyun hanya berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Apalagi mendengar Chanyeol akan membacakan suratnya. Dia berkosentrasi walaupun dia tahu apa yang dia tulis.

**BRAKKK!**

"Baekhyun chagi~~ BaekBom oppamu sudah pulaaang~~"

**DUK!**

"DIAMLAH OPPA! AKU SEDANG MENONTON TV!"

BaekBom yang malang. Saat dia pulang dan ingin beristirahat malah di lempar bantal sofa yang empuk ke wajahnya. untung saja bantal sofa, kalau Baekhyun melempar botol cola yang masih ada isinya? Bagaimana menderitanya wajah dari BaekBom?

"Issh~~ santai saja~~ sedang apa hum?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku oppanya. BaekBom mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun, setelah melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah.

"Melihat apa? reality show yang selalu kau tonton itu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Lolololoh?!~ itu kan pangeran kriting yang sering kau bicarakan dulu"

Baekhyun hanya menatap BaekBom dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, dan itu tanda bahwa BaekBom tidak boleh berkomentar lagi atau dia akan di tendang dari sofa itu.

"_**Naaah~ kembali lagi di acara kesayangan para fans! A letter from fans~~~ naaah~ silahkan di lanjut Chanyeol-ssi"**_

Chanyeol tampak tersenyum dan melihat lagi suratnya.

"_**Baik.. Hai Yeol apa kabar, apa kau masih mengingatku? Aku pernah memberi shortcake dan surat dengan inisial Bacon—em, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang pantas untuk inisial ku ini—lalu apakah kau ingat dengan insiden seorang putri dansa tidak berdansa dengan pangerannya malam itu?! apa kau masih ingat Yeol!? Yang prom night itu lohh~~"**_

Semua yang ada di studio tertawa. Bahkan BaekBom yang ada di sebelahnya juga ikut tertawa, malah tertawa lebih keras dari pada di TV. Tahu begini dia tidak usah berdo'a agar BaekBom pulang kampung saja. Menambah malu Baekhyun saja!

Chanyeol di TV tampak melanjutkan membaca surat Baekhyun.

"_**Aku rasa kau tidak ingat, melihat intensitas pertemuan kita yang hanya dua kali dalam 3 tahun, dan hanya beberapa menit saja. Bolehkah aku curhat sedikit saja. Jujur saja, aku bingung dengan tindakanmu yang lebih memilih berdansa denganku, padahal kau adalah pangeran dansa yang seharusnya berdansa dengan Sulli—sang putri dansa"**_

Terdengar suara Uh-Oh yang menandakan betapa romantisnya saat itu. tapi suara Uh-Oh itu berasal dari BaekBom yang menggodanya habis – habisan, dan wajah Baekhyun tidak lagi seperti kepiting rebus, tapi seperti cabai paling merah yang pernah di temui Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdehem sedikit lalu melanjutkan kembali.

"_**Dan pada hari di mana kita berpisah, rasanya aku sedih sekali. Mengingat kau akan debut—jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu karena aku adalah stalker setiamu dan fansmu—dan akan meninggalkan Daegu dan pergi ke Seoul. Andai saja aku dapat pergi juga ke Seoul, tapi aku harus merawat toko bunga milik mendiang ibuku. Rasanya sedih tidak dapat memperhatikanmu lagi walau dari jauh"**_

BaekBom melotot ke arah Baekhyun. ternyata dugaan BaekBom dulu tentang Baekhyun seorang stalker memang benar. Benar – benar memalukan sekali.

"_**Tapi yang paling aku suka adalah, saat kau akan pergi ke toko bungaku, dan membeli tulip putih. Walau aku harus ngenes melihatmu membeli bunga tulus seperti itu untuk orang lain, tapi paling tidak aku dapat melihat kau mencium bunga tulus itu setulus hatimu"**_

"WOW~~ detail~" goda BaekBom.

"Diam kau oppa!"

"_**Walau kau hanya menganggapku fans, tak apalah.. aku cukup senang kau mempunyai perasaan padaku walau sebatas fans dan juga idolanya. Tapi, aku tetap mencintai, menyayangi dan menyukai kau selama 6 tahun ini—terhitung dari pertama kali kita bertemu di MOS SMA—tapi aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu, dan terima kasih~ Dari : Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Bacon a.k.a Baekki a.k.a B"**_

"WOAHAHAHAHAH! Kenapa nama aliasmu banyak sekali Baek!"

"Sadar diri Baek! Namamu juga Baek!" teriak Baekhyun.

"_**Well, bagaimana tanggapan anda Park Chanyeol-ssi a.k.a pangeran Kriting?"**_

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar Luhan berkata padanya. Dia berdehem sebentar untuk mengalihkan beberapa penonton agar serius akan ucapannya yang akan dia katakan.

"_**Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengirimkan surat padaku. yang pertama tentang Shortcake dan juga surat. Hm.. tentu aku masih mengingat Bacon, bahkan kau adalah Bacon kesayanganku"**_

Krik-Krik..

Bacon kesayanganku?

Kesayanganku?

KU?

Baekhyun ingin menangis darah! Chanyeol ingat dirinya…

BaekBom hanya melirik malas ke arah Baekhyun yang ALAY.

"_**Tentang pesta dansa.. kenapa aku harus berdansa dengan orang yang tidak ku sukai? Kalau aku bisa berdansa dengan orang yang ku sukai"**_

Baekhyun dan BaekBom melihat ke arah televisi yang sedang menzoom wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"_**Masalah bunga tulip, hm.. yeah, bukankah kau menerima bunga tulip dariku di depan rumahmu? Beserta kartu ucapannya ~Sampai bertemu lagi, Manis~? Itu dariku Bacon sayang"**_

Baekhyun makin tidak percaya dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke arah kepala BaekBom, toh BaekBom tidak akan merasa kesakitan karena kepalanya memang sangat keras.

"_**Kau stalker ku Baekki? Terima kasih men-stalk aku balik, karena aku juga stalker setiamu"**_

O_O

2 Baek bersaudara hanya menganga, dan studio menjadi hening, bahkan Luhan yang biasanya nyerocos sekarang Cuma diem kicep – kicep.

"_**Sekarang, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, apa yang akan di benakmu jika aku sudah mengatakan Stalkermu, mengingat namamu, memberi bunga tulip arti cinta tulus, dan melihatmu dari kejauhan Baekki sayang?"**_

"Fans sejati?"

PLETAK!

"Bodoh kau Baekhyun! Kau terlalu polos atau memang bodoh sih! itu artinya—"

"_**Itu artinya aku juga mencintaimu dari 6 tahun yang lalu, Baek.. so, jika kamu melihat acara ini.. kamu akan mendengar pernyataanku.. Saranghae.. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Ah! Ani! Maukah kau menjadi istriku? Minggu depan aku akan pulang kampung, dan akan melamarmu langsung ke rumahmu Baek.. sekali lagi Saranghae"**_

Diam..

Hening..

Baekhyun melotot tak percaya.

Sedetik kemudian dia pingsan, dan BaekBom mengutuk Chanyeol yang melamar adek kesayangannya—Baekhyun dari program TV.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

Apa Zelus harus buat sekuel dari cerita ini? :3

Review nde?


	2. Teaser sekuel Program TV

_Sekuel From Program TV_

_._

_._

_._

_Teaser_

_**The Past and The Future**_

_._

_._

_._

_**The past**_

_Byun Baekhyun; Yeoja manis berambut pendek. Memakai kacamata, dengan rok panjang selutut. Pintar, dan termasuk yeoja unggulan. Menolak berdandan. Meskipun terkesan nerd, tapi dia juga sudah manis dan cantik dengan berpenampilan seperti itu._

_Park Chanyeol; Namja tinggi, dengan rambut kriting cokelat. Manis dan tampan. Menjadi idola sekolah sejak masuk ke sekolah. Baik hati, tapi tidak akan sungkan untuk bertindak anarkis jika melihat seseorang merusak moodnya. Mood maker._

_[^^]_

"_Byun Baekhyun..imnida.. jika kalian tidak senang dengan penampilanku, ataupun melihatku seperti ini, tolong jauhi saja aku."_

_[^^]_

"_Park Chanyeol Imnida~~ Panggil Chanyeol ne! cita – citaku akan menjadi seorang pangeran keriting yang bisa rapper, tapi belum tentu juga rambutku akan tetap keriting cokelat sih, tapi salam kenal!"_

_[^^]_

"_Maafkan aku! Maaf! Maaf telah merusak pakaian formalmu dengan minumanku! Maaf!"_

"_Santai saja, ini Cuma pakaian biasa. Lagi pula ini prom night kan? belum tentu setelah pesta kelulusan ini aku akan bertemu denganmu.. Baekki"_

"_Eh?! Kau tahu namaku?!"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

_._

_._

_._

_**The Future**_

_Byun Baekhyun; Yeoja manis dengan rambut panjang tergerai. Manis dengan eyeliner yang selalu menghiasi matanya yang sipit. Suka sekali dengan anak kecil, sehingga dia menjadi kekanak-kanakan. Seorang dreamer sejati._

_Park Chanyeol; artis yang sedang naik daun. Dewasa dengan tingkahnya yang masih suka membuat orang mengumbar tawaannya. Misterius, karena jarang sekali terekpos oleh wartawan tentang kehidupan pribadinya._

_[^^]_

"_Byun Baekhyun imnida! Silahkan memanggilku dengan nama yang kalian suka~~"_

_[^^]_

"_Park Chanyeol imnida. Saya di sini untuk melamar Byun Baekhyun"_

_[^^]_

"_Park Chanyeol!? kenapa kau di sini?!"_

"_Tentu untuk melamarmu Baek, bukankah aku berbicara di acara televisi? Apa kau tidak melihatnya"_

"_Ku Kira kau Bercanda!?"_

"_Aku tak pernah bercanda dengan ucapanku Baek.. jika itu menyangkut dirimu"_

_._

_._

_._

_Wait? Okey~_

_._

_._

_._

A/N: HAAAAI~~ Zelus Comeback! Dengan janji sekuel.. nah sekuel ini twoshoot jadi yang chap pertama tentang masa lalu ChanBaek selama 3 tahun di SMA.. lalu chap yang kedua itu tentang masa depan ChanBaek setelah adanya program TV :3 akan Zelus update tanggal 6 April 2014 dengan judul The Past and The future :3 emang sih sekuelnya zelus update di sini, tapi jika sekuelnya di new story~~ Harap sabar ya Chingu-ya~~

BIG Thank's to:

**[****rizqibilla****] [****tomatocherry****] [****AnitaLee****] [****RizqiaHilwa****] [****Karuhi Hatsune****] [****younlaycious88****] [****Cho Sungkyu****] [****blackautumn24****] [****unny2013****] [****Zahee****] [****Park CinYeol****] [****kimei135****] [****NAP217****] [ ****shileedaelee99****] [****ByunByun Ran****] [****indaaaaaahhh****] [****SyJessi22****] [****AQuariisBlue****] [****MademoiselleBabys****] [****] [****VS-125.313****] [****sogogi'dobi****] [****mirarose86****] [****exobutt****] [****ByunnaPark****] [****kioko2121****] [****Baby Kim****] [****i-BAEK****] [****chika love baby baekhyun****] [****KekeMato2560****] [****Jungiee****] [****CallmeAlma****] [****exindira****] [****Jaylyn Rui****] [****surat kaleng****] [****starbucks91****] [****nnukeybum****] [****rachel suliss****] [****NS Yoonji****] [****20Gag****] [****SuJuXOXO91****] [****nur991fah****] [****Meriska-Lim****] [****choHunHan****] [krishohunhanbaekyol] [audrey P] [kts] [djjdhddhdhshhshs] [bungamelatiindahsenyumselalukeepsmile] [dobidiot] [Tania3424] [byunbaekhyunwon] [thepaendeo] [****Shouda Shikaku****] [Z] [SEKAIPERF] [piyopoyo] [****DiraLeeXiOh****] [sintaaa] [3K121418] [chepta chaeozil] [****luhan****] [Guest] [HealersXing] [Guest] [****andini taoris****] [****selvianakpopers290****] [****rinrinchan00****] [****Fifia SPENSABAEXO138****] [****chan10100hyun****]**

#apa ada yang terlewat?


	3. The past and The future : The past

**Judul** : _The Past and The future [Sekuel from program TV]_

**Chapter** : _The Past_

**Author** : _Selichious Zelus_

**Cast** : _Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other_.

**Pair** : _Of course ChanBaek or BaekYeol_

**Genre** : _Romance, Humor_

**Length** : _Twoshoot_

**Rate** : _T_

**Warning** _: GS! TYPO! Tidak sesuai dengan EYD! OOC! Dll!_

.

.

.

_**The Past**_

.

.

Baekhyun mengutuk BaekBom.

Baekhyun mengutuk BaekBom—lagi.

Baekhyun mengutuk BaekBom—Sekali lagi.

Baekhyun mengutuk BaekBom—mungkin akan seterusnya seperti ini.

Karena Baekhyun kalah taruhan dengan BaekBom. Kalau taruhan uang, Baekhyun tak masalah. tapi ini tentang penampilan dan juga sifat dari Baekhyun. Bayangkan saja dia harus berpakaian nerd, berbanding terbalik dengan sehari – harinya. Ataupun dengan sifatnya yang harus dingin dan cuek berbeda dengannya yang setiap harinya adalah seorang happy virus, di karenakan dia masuk ke SMA dengan nomor urut 11 dari 356 murid. Bagus? Tentu saja. Tapi kalau dia ingin menang dia harus masuk 10 besar.

Dan itu mengharuskan memasuki masa MOS dengan pakaian mengesalkan ini. rok panjang, kacamata bundar. Kaos kaki yang panjang. Dan juga rambut panjang Baekhyun harus di potong pendek. Er! Dia sangat nerd sekarang. Bahkan teman SMP-nya mentertawakannya.

Hari ini adalah penerimaan murid baru. Hari terakhir MOS. Jangan tanya bagaimana hari – harinya di MOS. Sebagian besar dia lakukan dengan baik dan terkesan sangat rajin, dia kan harus berakting selama 3 tahun untuk menjadi seorang nerd sejati.

Penjahilan? Tidak mungkin terjadi padanya, karena guru – guru melindunginya. Karena penampilan yang nampaknya sangat cerdas—Baekhyun memang cerdas—dan juga pekerjaan MOS-nya yang selalu sangat rapi dan sangat tepat.

Baekhyun menduduki tempat di barisan kedua. Menyendiri. Mana mungkin ada yang mau berteman dengan Baekhyun, jika dia adalah seorang yang nerd dan juga pendiam—untuk masa SMA ini. sementara Baekhyun melihat seorang laki – laki berpenampilan keren, dan di rubungi oleh beberapa siswi. Sepertinya dia tampan. Tapi kenapa rambutnya keriting?

"Keriting ya, mungkin lebih pantas di beri nama Pangeran Keriting"

Laki – laki itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun cepat – cepat menutup mulutnya yang mulai bereaksi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya penyakit lamanya tentang mulutnya yang akan ceplas – ceplos.

"Kurasa itu adalah nama yang pantas untukku..aku suka nama itu hehehe, namamu siapa?"

Baekhyun melongo. Laki – laki ini tidak marah? Aneh sekali. Tapi sepertinya yang marah adalah selir – selir namja itu. terlihat dari sepasang mata yeoja yang memandangnya rendah. Baekhyun menunduk tidak mau bertatap dengan selir – selir namja itu.

Baekhyun kau harus menjadi Dingin! Dan juga CUEK!

Walau sebenarnya dalam hati dia ingin sekali berkenalan dengan namja yang tampannya luar biasa ini.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagi pula kurang kerjaan jika kau mengetahui namaku, urus saja selir – selirmu itu" andai saja dia menang taruhan dengan BaekBom mungkin dia akan berkenalan dan tidak berkata seperti itu. Baekhyun menangis dalam hati.

"Iya juga ya, ku anggap pertemuan ini tidak pernah terjadi.. tapi sebentar lagi aku akan mengetahui namamu, dan kau akan mengetahui namaku permaisuriku.. kau kan bilang bahwa mereka selirku hehehe"

Namja itu membalikkan badannya dan meladeni para selirnya itu. sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melongo lagi dengan rona merah yang menghias di pipinya. Permaisurinya?

Baekhyun ingin menampar pipinya sendiri.

Dan acara di gedung hall itu di mulai. Dan Baekhyun mengantuk, seperti biasanya akan ada sambutan – sambutan yang malah membuatnya mengantuk.

"Dan penghargaan selanjutnya adalah untuk penerimaan siswa MOS terbaik.. yaitu Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tersentak bangun, dan mengusap matanya. Tidak baik untuk wajah nerd-nya itu. Baekhyun tergesa – gesa menaiki panggung. Seperti dugaannya, banyak sekali menggosipnya mungkin tentang penampilannya yang membuatnya menjadi siswa MOS terbaik.

Saat menaiki panggung hall. Dia bertemu dengan namja tampan itu lagi. dan namja tampan itu memamerkan senyumnya. Lagi – lagi wajah Baekhyun memerah melihat pameran gigi milik namja tampan itu.

"Kita ucapkan selamat bagi Park Chanyeol siswa pemegang rangking pertama saat masuk, dan Byun Baekhyun seorang siswa MOS terbaik!"

Baekhyun melongo—sekali lagi. ternyata namja tampan ini adalah seorang pemegang rangking pertama? Tidak terlihat sama sekali. Bahkan dia terlihat sangat idiot dengan senyuman itu.

"Baiklah! Silahkan untuk memperkenalkan diri kalian masing – masing" ucap kepala sekolah. Pertama mic di berikan kepada Chanyeol. dan Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senyuman idiotnya.

"_Park Chanyeol Imnida~~ Panggil Chanyeol ne! cita – citaku akan menjadi seorang pangeran keriting yang bisa rapper, tapi belum tentu juga rambutku akan tetap keriting cokelat sih, tapi salam kenal!"_

Semua penghuni hall tertawa. Baekhyun terkejut sekali lagi. kenapa dia malah memperkenalkan dirinya dengan olokan dirinya tadi?!

Setelah mengucapkan perkenalan, Chanyeol memberikan mic kepada Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis Chanyeol yang tampak tulus. Baekhyun secara spontan tersenyum melihat senyuman Chanyeol. sedangkan Chanyeol tampak terpesona dengan senyuman—Nerd—tulus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. lalu menatap semua orang di hall dengan pandangan cueknya.

"_Byun Baekhyun..imnida.. jika kalian tidak senang dengan penampilanku, ataupun melihatku seperti ini, tolong jauhi saja aku."_

Hening. Kepala sekolah pun melongo membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol tampak terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang menyerahkan mic-nya kepada Kepala Sekolah yang tetap melongo.

_**The Past**_

Pertama kali masuk kelas. Baekhyun harus tersenyum kecut karena semua siswa di sana hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan diam. Baekhyun tahu resiko dengan mengucapkan perkenalan kemarin di hall. Tapi itu juga menjadi senjata ampuh Baekhyun agar tidak ada yang menggodanya ataupun menjahilinya.

Dia duduk sendirian di depan kelas. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan tertawa sendirian saat di hall. Bahkan di atas panggung. Baekhyun merasa dia di hargai oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjadi seorang pendiam. Rajin. Dan cerdas.

Bahkan terkesan sangat cerdas. Di segani oleh para guru. Dan di jauhi oleh beberapa murid. Dia bahkan tidak pernah lagi melihat Chanyeol. karena dia akan menghabiskan beberapa waktunya untuk makan siang sendiri di kelas ataupun pergi ke perpustakaan.

Baekhyun bersumpah nanti jika dia selesai 3 tahun taruhan dengan BaekBom dia akan membalasnya!

Baekhyun merasa sangat sendirian. Jadi, saat jam kosong dia mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mulai menstalk orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan senyuman idiotnya. Tapi Baekhyun bukan hanya stalker biasa. Tapi juga terkadang menghack program seseorang agar untuk mengetahui kegiatan Chanyeol.

Dan terkadang Baekhyun harus menahan nafas saat dirinya mendapat kabar jika Chanyeol kencan dengan seseorang. Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis.

Seperti sekarang di kamarnya. Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya—yang dikatakan BaekBom alay—saat melihat foto selca antara Chanyeol dan juga Krystal anak kelas 1-9 sekelas pula dengan Chanyeol. kenapa dia harus terpisah jarak 8 kelas!? Kenapa kepala sekolah tidak adil untuk menempatkan Chanyeol sekelas dengannya atau paling tidak kelasnya berada di samping kelasnya.

Dia merasa tidak beruntung untuk kelas 1 ini.

_**The Past**_

Kelas dua.

Baekhyun merasa semangat untuk melihat akankah dia sekelas dengan Chanyeol atau tidak. dirinya berada di kelas dua ujung tangga, yaitu 2-1. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan namanya. Karena dia mendapat peringkat 1 di paralel. Jadi dia dapat melihat kelasnya di nomor 1.

Saat mencari kelas Chanyeol, dia harus mendapat kenyataan pahit.

Chanyeol berada di kelas 2-4.

Sekali lagi. jarak memisahkan dirinya dan Chanyeol. apa dia tidak mungkin bisa sekelas dengan Chanyeol?

Tapi dia merasa beruntung dengan kelas Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu jauh seperti kelas 1.

Di kelas dua ini. banyak sekali cobaan yang menghadang Baekhyun agar dapat men-stalk Chanyeol. yaitu adanya olimpiade. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau ikut begituan. Tapi karena dia dapat predikat siswa terpintar di sekolah ini, mau tidak mau dia harus ikut.

Fisika, Matematika dan mata pelajaran yang tidak mau Baekhyun sebutkan. Tapi herannya, kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah ikut olimpiade? Bukankah dia adalah seorang pemegang rangking pertama saat ujian masuk?

Baekhyun dengan penasaran tingkat tingginya. Kembali lagi meng-hack beberapa akun teman Chanyeol yang dia perkirakan tahu tentang masalah pribadi Chanyeol. saat dia membuka beberapa akun dan melihat percakapan salah seorang diantaranya dengan Chanyeol. baekhyun akhirnya paham.

Chanyeol adalah seorang trainer.

WOW sekali bukan?

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Itu berarti dia akan di debutkan di Seoul. Dan artinya lagi, Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat Chanyeol saat debut di Seoul. Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi melihat Chanyeol di Daegu.

Saat Baekhyun terombang – ambing layaknya kapal yang salah satu sudutnya tidak sesuai—ini pengaruh fisika yang Baekhyun pelajari—ada seorang adik kelas yang datang.

Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Jong In.

Biar katanya keren, dia lebih suka di panggil Kai. salah satu anak populer juga. Baekhyun sempat heran kenapa dia di dekati oleh seorang namja keren—sayangnya warna kulitnya hitam. Baekhyun sempat berpikir Kai ingin sekali dia ajari pelajaran karena dia adalah pemegang peringkat dan juga bolak – balik menang olimpiade.

Karena Kai, waktu Baekhyun untuk menstalk Chanyeol berkurang. Seperti sekarang saat istirahat di mana dia biasanya membuka laptop, sekarang dia berada di kantin bersama Kai.

"Baekhyun Sunbae, yang ini bagaimana?"

Kai menyodorkan buku MTK-nya yang berisi tentang Logaritma yang tergolong susah di mengerti karena menghafal banyak rumus. Baekhyun menatap buku MTK Kai sejenak sambil memakan bulgogi yang tadi dipesankan Kai—keuntungan mengajari Kai adalah dia dapat makan gratis.

"Eumh, Kai.. lebih baik jangan menggunakan rumus ini, ini terlalu susah.. lebih baik gunakan rumus yang ini.. nanti pangkatnya di pindah ke depan. Jadinya seperti ini" Baekhyun mencoret – coret buku Kai. Kai tampak serius melihat pekerjaan Baekhyun. terkadang Baekhyun menaikkan kacamatanya.

Dan keuntungan lainnya mengajari Kai adalah dapat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang di kantin. Ini benar – benar sangatlah keuntungan besar dimana Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol leluasa dan memotretnya dengan diam – diam.

"Baekhyun Sunbae, bagaimana kalau nanti…"

—Sret

Chanyeol menarik Kai. tangannya menggantung, layaknya memeluk leher Kai. Baekhyun sempat melongo dapat melihat Chanyeol sedekat ini akhirnya. Selama setahun lebih setelah perkenalan di Hall sekolah. Chanyeol tampak memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu sangat dingin.

Chanyeol menarik Kai menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Kantin begitu hening karena kejadian barusan, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ramai kembali. Sementara Baekhyun tetap menganga tak percaya. Apa hubungan Kai dengan Chanyeol? kenapa selama ini dia men-stalk Chanyeol tidak pernah mendengar, melihat Kai?

_**The Past**_

Besok adalah ujian tahun kedua dan penentu naik kelas. Tapi Baekhyun enggan untuk belajar. Rambutnya yang dia potong pendek sekarang panjang sebahu. Baekhyun di rumah dengan Baekhyun di sekolah sangatlah berbeda. Baekhyun memakai pakaian one-piece dan celana pendek serta banyak jepit di poninya agar tidak menutupi mata sipitnya. Dia memakai kacamata, tapi saat Baekhyun memakai kacamata itu dengan pakaiannya saat ini, dia terlihat sangatlah cantik.

Baekhyun membaca hasil kegiatan stalk-nya. Terkadang dia juga menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Baekhyun kau sedang apa?"

Baekhyun memang tidak pernah suka kelakuan oppanya. Selain suka membuat taruhan yang aneh – aneh—dan anehnya BaekBom selalu menang—BaekBom juga tidak punya tatakrama hanya kepada adiknya—Baekhyun.

"Tidak kah kau punya tangan untuk mengetuk? Tidak kah kau punya mulut untuk berkata permisi? Tidak kah kau kau punya mata untuk melihatku yang sedang sibuk"

BaekBom hanya mencibir kata – kata puitis yang keluar dari mulut adiknya. Kalau begini BaekBom menyesal membuat taruhan yang membuat adiknya semakin cerdas.

"Palingan kau sedang men-stalk pangeran keritingmu"

"Diam Kau! Selama taruhan ini! ini adalah hal ternormal yang pernah aku lakukan bodoh!" Baekhyun menatap BaekBom dengan tatapan—sipit—tajamnya. BaekBom hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu berlari ke arah tempat tidur Baekhyun dan tidur di sana.

"Hei Baek—"

"Jangan panggil aku Baek! Kau juga Baek! Panggil dengan normal!"

"Iya! Iya! Baekhyun! kau tidak pernah merasa bahwa toko bunga ibu sekarang tengah masa kritis?"

Baekhyun berhenti mengetik. Menatap BaekBom yang sepertinya tengah serius. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Yah, aku tahu itu.. tapi almarhum ibu tidak mau kan toko kesayangannya di tutup. Setelah aku menyelesaikan sekolah ku aku akan meneruskan toko itu. kau tetap berkuliahlah. Sampai S2" BaekBom tersenyum melihat Baekhyun.

Mungkin Baekhyun semakin dingin karena taruhannya. Tapi taruhannya bukan karena apa. karena dia tidak mau melihat Baekhyun menyelewengkan sekolahnya. Lebih baik dia melihat Baekhyun bertambah dingin tapi tetap menjadi siswa berprestasi dari pada melihat Baekhyun mempunyai banyak teman tapi mengecewakan ibunya yang ada di surga.

"Kalau begitu aku mau belajar untuk ujian semester 2-ku.. kau juga besok akan ujian lagi pula besok kau harus tetap menyiapkan sarapan" kata BaekBom dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas.

Ping!

Baekhyun menatap layarnya. Ada seseorang men-chatnya, seseorang yang membuatnya dapat tegar.

**Creepy smile: Haaai~**

Baekhyun tersenyum dan akhirnya mengetik balasan kepada si 'Creepy smile'-nya.

**Baek-B-Con : Hai juga^^**

**Creepy smile : Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan tentang Chanyeol?**

**Baek-B-Con : No comment -_-**

**Creepy smile : Hahaha…iya aku ngalah deh :p sudah belajar?**

**Baek-B-Con : Belum '-')/**

**Creepy smile : Kalau begitu selamat tidur ^^**

**Creepy smile off**

Baekhyun menganga. Creepy smile memang begini. Selalu tidak nyambung, tapi itu yang membuatnya nyaman dan meringankan beban selama ini. sepertinya suatu saat Baekhyun harus bertemu dengan Creepy smile.

_**The Past**_

Baekhyun melihat papan pengumuman. Dia peringkat satu paralel lagi. mengesalkan dan juga datar. Baekhyun tidak pernah sedatar ini melihat dirinya peringkat satu lagi. ini membosankan. Baekhyun berharap dia menurun untuk 3 tahun ini.

Kelas ketiga ini dia berharap ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

_**The Past**_

Baekhyun belajar dan belajar.

Membuat BaekBom gigit jari khawatir melihat Baekhyun yang hanya mengurusi buku. tapi akhirnya ide pintar—jahil sebenarnya—terlintas di benaknya. BaekBom menyuruh Baekhyun mengirim Chanyeol sebuah surat cinta. Dan ini respon Baekhyun.

"KAU GILA BAEK! Aku tidak pernah ingat bahwa otak cerdasmu itu melenceng sejauh ini! homina homina! Keluarlah kau roh jahat dari tubuh oppaku!"

BaekBom berakhir dengan ikatan dan buah apel yang membungkam mulutnya layaknya akan di panggang. Sementara Baekhyun mengeluarkan ritual – ritual aneh.

Dan akhirnya setelah bujukan, rayuan, ancaman BaekBom. Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan menulis surat untuk Chanyeol yang berakhir sangat mengenaskan. Lagi – lagi BaekBom berakhir seperti babi panggang yang mulutnya di sumpal oleh apel.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun menyisipkan surat itu ke loker beserta makan siang yang dia masukkan. Dengan kekuatan ninja dia dapat menghilang di kerumunan siswa yang ada di lorong loker itu—itu karena badannya kecil bukan karena dia punya ilmu hitam kok.

Dan sorenya. Chanyeol membuka loker dan mendapati surat serta makan siang hanya tersenyum dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

_**The Past**_

Baekhyun menangis bombay.

Secara harfiah Baekhyun memang menangis karena bombay yang dia iris. Dan juga secara maknawi dia menangis karena mendapat kabar dari hasil stalk-nya bahwa Chanyeol akan debut setelah lulus SMA.

BaekBom hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun khawatir plus tegang. Melihat adiknya yang 3 tahun akhir – akhir ini waras menjadi gila hanya karena seorang laki – laki.

"Ba—"

"Jangan panggil aku Baek! Panggil yang normal huhuhu"

BaekBom hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan emot -_- sepertinya Baekhyun sudah hafal dengan BaekBom.

"Kau sudah ujiankan? Berarti sebentar lagi akan ada prom night kan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Sementara BaekBom hanya menarik nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dandan selama hari itu saja—ah ralat selama malam prom night saja untuk menjadi Baekhyun sebenarnya. Kan pagi harinya adalah penghargaan siswa lulusan, benarkan?"

Baekhyun berhenti mengiris bawang bombay. Menatap BaekBom dengan pandangan tulus Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun berhenti menatapku sepertiku itu. lihatlah ingusmu itu! menjijikkan!"

Dan Baekhyun melempar pisau yang hampir mengenai kepala BaekBom saat itu juga.

_**The Past**_

Baekhyun menatap tampilan dirinya di kaca besar.

Dress panjang selutut dengan warna dark blue, rambut panjangnya dia urai dengan hiasan bunga. Serta poni yang membuatnya tambah imut. Dia tidak tampak seperti Baekhyun di sekolah.

BaekBom yang ada di sampingnya menatap puas hasil kerjanya.

"BaekBom oppa, sepertinya kau harus membuka salon"

"Dan berakhir dengan menjadi namja – namja kemayu dan jalang itu? iuuh~ memikirkannya membuatku mual"

Baekhyun tertawa. Ini adalah prom night yang dua bulan lalu di bicarakan oleh BaekBom. Seperti perkataan BaekBom, pagi hari tadi adalah hari bersejarah yang paling biasa di mana Baekhyun adalah siswa teladan tahun ini. dan membuat appanya bangga dan terkejut.

Bangga karena Baekhyun menjadi siswa teladan.

Dan Kaget melihat Baekhyun cantiknya menjadi seperti ini. karena penampilan Baekhyun di sekolah dan di rumah sangatlah berbeda. tapi Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan mata tajamnya ke arah BaekBom saat membaca situasi appanya yang kaget.

"Jja~ sekarang kau adalah cinderella hari ini, tapi aku bertaruh pasti kau tidak akan jadi putri dansa"

"Dengan berpakaian seperti ini membuatku sangat bangga oppa"

BaekBom tersenyum dan keluar untuk mencari kunci mobil. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk kembali menata dirinya tanpa tahu bahwa sebuah Chat keluar dari komputernya.

**Creepy smile : Sampai bertemu di prom night, cantik**

_**The Past**_

Baekhyun tahu kalau semua orang akan kaget melihatnya seperti ini. tapi dia tidak pernah tahu kalau dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia berpikir bahwa dia akan menjadi kembang dinding, tapi laki – laki selalu mengerubunginya dan meminta dansa bersamanya dan Baekhyun menolaknya dengan halus.

Sungguh selama 3 tahun ini baru pertama kali dia di puji cantik oleh semua laki – laki.

Pesta dansa ini membuat Baekhyun menggerutu tidak karuan karena dia tidak dapat melihat Chanyeol. dia pasrah dan duduk untuk minum beberapa jus untuk menghilangkan stresnya karena Chanyeol.

Samar – samar dia dengar bahwa nama Chanyeol di sebut sebagai pangeran dansa dan Sulli putri dansa. Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Sulli memang cantik dan memang pantas bersanding dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan – jalan dengan segelas jus strawberry-nya. Tiba – tiba dia menabrak seseorang. Jus strawberry-nya tumpah. Baekhyun menatap horor siapa yang dia tabrak. Baekhyun buru – buru menunduk dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku! Maaf! Maaf telah merusak pakaian formalmu dengan minumanku! Maaf!"

"Santai saja, ini Cuma pakaian biasa. Lagi pula ini prom night kan? belum tentu setelah pesta kelulusan ini aku akan bertemu denganmu.. Baekki"

"Eh?! Kau tahu namaku?!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Da-Darimana?"

"Baek-B-Con, salam kenal aku adalah Creepy smile. Jadi mau dansa denganku?"

Baekhyun pingsan di tempat.

_**The Past**_

Esoknya Baekhyun menangis. Dia benar – benar sangat menyesal. Karena kemarin adalah hari terakhir Chanyeol di Daegu. Kenapa dia kemarin pingsan di tempat sih.

BaekBom kehilangan akal.

Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka toko bunga milik ibunya, dan menata ulang. Banyak sekali pegawai yang dia pecat karena baginya pegawai yang ada di sana tidaklah becus, kecuali satu orang yaitu Minseok—atau lebih suka di panggil Xiumin. yeoja berpipi gembul itu sangat menyayangi bunga – bunga.

Baekhyun mengubah beberapa penampilan tokonya dengan merombak tempat – tempat bunga. Serta dekorasi.

Tapi tiba – tiba suara lonceng berbunyi.

"Mian tapi kami ma—"

Mulut Baekhyun membisu melihat Chanyeol yang melihat – lihat bunga yang belum tertata rapi.

"Boleh aku membeli bunga ini?" Baekhyun secara otomatis mengangguk. Chanyeol tampak akan mengeluarkan dompet.

"Itu gratis, karena hari ini kami akan mendekorasi ulang. Semoga anda menemukan orang yang pantas untuk Lily putih itu" Baekhyun memberi hormat dan Chanyeol sudah hilang. Xiumin berbisik, "Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa – siapa"

_**The Past**_

Hari ini Baekhyun sangat lelah. Karena mendekorasi ulang ternyata sangatlah menguras tenaga. Apalagi appanya dinas keluar kota dan BaekBom ujian semester di universitasnya. Jadilah dia dan Xiumin saja yang bekerja.

Saat akan membuka pintu. Baekhyun dapat melihat lily putih dengan surat yang terselip. Dia menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri untuk melihat siapa yang mengiriminya. Tapi dia tidak dapat melihat siapa pun. Jadilah dia membuka surat itu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi manis? Huh?"

Sementara di salah satu sudut. Terdapat seorang namja yang mengamati Baekhyun dari mobilnya. Chanyeol tampak puas melihat Baekhyun menggenggam lily putihnya. Dia mengamati foto screen locknya yang membuatnya ingin memeluk Baekhyun. foto saat dia memakai dress di prom night dan sedang menyesap jus strawberry-nya.

"Haaah~ sampai jumpa Byun Baekhyun, Baekki, B, atau Bacon.. ku harap kau masih ingat dengan perkenalan kita 3 tahun lalu dan juga masih ingat denganku suatu saat nanti" Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya, menjauh dari rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N:

The past and The future—sekuel program TV telah di hapus oleh pihak ffn

Zelus gak tahu kenapa bisa di hapus padahal kan Zelus gak salah apa – apa. T-T ini Zelus repost, oh ya yang nunggu beberapa ff Zelus mianhe ya.. Soalnya LepLep [panggilan sayang buat laptop Zelus] lagi di perbaiki. Gara – gara sering di buat game sama adek tercinta -_-

Oh ya..

FFN juga di block di laptopnya Zelus, bahkan di handphone-nya Zelus juga -_-

Jadi mohon sabar ya reader T-T

Terima kasih yang sudah nge-mention Zelus, pesan fb Zelus, dan PM di akun ini. :3 terima kasih sudah begitu perhatian pada Zelus.

Zelus pamit dulu ya..

Bye Bye

Oh iye.. tolong review lagi nde? :3


	4. The past and The future : The future

**Judul** : _The Past and The future [Sekuel from program TV]_

**Chapter** : _The Future_

**Author** : _Selichious Zelus_

**Cast** : _Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other_.

**Pair** : _Of course ChanBaek or BaekYeol_

**Genre** : _Romance, Humor_

**Length** : _Twoshoot_

**Rate** : _T_

**Warning**_: GS! TYPO! Tidak sesuai dengan EYD! OOC! Dll!_

.

.

Gak bisa ngomong apa – apa. ini The Future yang kalian tunggu /atau tidak/

Happy Reading yo!

.

.

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun menatap Xiumin yang tengah membawa pot bunga yang berukuran lumayan besar. Baekhyun hanya menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan matinya—alias tatapan tanpa kehidupannya.

"Kemarin itu.. Kau kan yang tengah di lamar Chanyeol di televisi." Baekhyun menatap Xiumin yang meletakkan pot besar yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa anggrek yang sangat cantik. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja kasir.

Xiumin yang menatap Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Khas Baekhyun yang tengah menahan malu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bisa kenal dan mengirim surat fans kepada Chanyeol. Apa lagi di lamar di televisi oleh Chanyeol. Benar – benar salah satu hiburan tersendiri bagi Xiumin.

"Xiumin.."

"Hmm.." Xiumin hanya menggumam untuk menyahuti Baekhyun.

"Apa menurutmu Chanyeol hanya bercanda di TV semalam?" Xiumin mendelik hebat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Xiumin tampak sedang pose berpikir. Tapi setelah melihat air muka yang tampaknya ingin menangis, Xiumin ingin sekali mencubit pipinya yang chubby itu. Xiumin tersenyum.

"Coba kau pikirkan sendiri Baekhyun." Baekhyun hanya cemberut mendengar perkataan Xiumin. terkadang Xiumin menjengkelkan jika bermain tebak – tebakan seperti ini. Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku malas berpikir Min~ moodku sangat jelek", Xiumin hanya tersenyum hangat melihat Baekhyun. Siapapun juga akan syok jika di lamar sang idola di acara live TV. Bagi Xiumin, Baekhyun yang seperti ini jauh lebih imut dari yang biasanya.

Klining~

"Kau terlambat Jongdae!" Jongdae—Atau Chen—masuk ke dalam toko bunga. Terlihat dia adalah salah satu pegawai di toko bunga milik Baekhyun. Jongdae hanya membungkukkan badannya dan berkata maaf.

"Apa alasanmu sampai terlambat?" Sepertinya Baekhyun memang dalam mood jelek. Biasanya jika Chen datang terlambat, dia akan memaafkannya. Itu di karenakan Chen bukan hanya menjadi pegawai di toko bunganya, tapi juga menjelma pengantar susu, pengantar koran, dan juga bekerja di café. Padahal keluarganya adalah salah satu yang terkaya di daegu. Dan saat di tanya alasannya dia hanya menjawab iseng.

"Aku ada masalah dengan eomma. Dia masih bertanya tentang kenapa aku bekerja terlalu keras." Jawab Chen. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Mungkin mempekerjakan Chen memang salah, karena dia adalah golongan elit.

"Ya ya ya.. Cepatlah bekerja. Aku dalam mood jelek. Jadi bisakah kau menggantikanku menjadi kasir hari ini? Aku ingin pulang karena ada sesuatu yang harus ku bereskan. Dan ku harap Baekbom tidak mengacaukannya." Kata Baekhyun sambil melepas apron kerjanya.

"Eh? Baekbom sudah pulang?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Kemarin malam." Jawab singkat Baekhyun. Baekhyun berharap kenyataan bahwa Baekbom datang kemarin malam adalah mimpi. Tapi kenyataannya dia malah terbangun oleh suara dengkuran Baekbom di ruang tengah. Serius deh! Ada banyak cara elegan untuk membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang duluan, jaga toko baik – baik ya! Dan Chen, jangan ambil kesempatan!" teriak Baekhyun. Xiumin hanya tersenyum sambil meniup poninya.

"Dia lagi PMS?" Chen menoleh ke arah Xiumin untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat. "Acara TV kemarin, kau melihatnya bukan?" Chen hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Baginya wajar saja melamar seseorang lewat acara TV. Tapi apa pengaruhnya sangat besar hingga seorang hiperaktif seperti Baekhyun berubah menjadi sangat lesu dan pemarah?

Klining~

"Ah! Selamat da—oh!?" Pekik Xiumin kaget. saat melihat laki – laki di depannya tersenyum. Kenapa laki – laki ini datang saat Baekhyun baru saja pergi.

"Bisa aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Ka-kau?!"

**The Future!**

"Untung aku tidak lupa untuk belanja. Haah~ saat ayah dinas luar kota, kenapa Baekbom datang sih. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa bersantai di liburan musim panas ini." Baekhyun menggerutu kesal. Dia berjalan di trotoar dan tertarik dengan sebuah kedai dadakan musim panas.

Baekhyun memasuki kedai dadakan itu. Terlihat beberapa anak—yang mungkin masih SMP—sedang melayani tamu. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ah! Baekhyunie eonni!" teriak salah seorang anak perempuan di kedai itu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan melambai ke arah anak perempuan itu. Setelah itu terdengar pekikan anak laki – laki dan perempuan waktu itu juga. Well, Baekhyun cukup populer. Baekhyun cantik, baik dan juga happy virus. Sehingga, semua pasti akan terpikat dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalian sibuk ya." Kata Baekhyun sambil membawa barang bawaannya. Beberapa anak mengerubungi Baekhyun yang seperti selebritis yang terkenal.

"Baekhyun eonni boleh bantu kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara halus. Tampaknya Baekhyun ingin sekali bergabung dengan anak – anak SMP yang tengah bekerja dadakan itu. anak – anak SMP itu saling pandang dan akhirnya menganggukkan setuju.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum dan mematri mata sabitnya. "Byun Baekhyun imnida! Silahkan memanggilku dengan nama yang kalian suka~~" Dan semua anak SMP itu tertawa melihat primadona kota mereka.

Baekhyun membantu dengan menjadi pelayan. Dia tidak peduli jika Baekbom memarahinya karena pulang dan belum membuatkannya makanan. Hell! Dia sudah dewasa dan perjalanan menuju S2, mana mungkin dia tidak bisa membuat makanan. Ataupun kalau tidak bisa dia tinggal beli.

Baekhyun tampak sangat bersemangat dan juga sangat ceria. Terbukti banyak sekali senyuman yang menempel di wajah Baekhyun yang manis itu.

Tak terasa Baekhyun sudah dua jam berada di kedai dadakan musim panas itu. Itu berarti sekarang sudah jam 12 siang. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus pulang dan memasak makan siang untuknya dan Baekbom. Semoga Baekbom tidak marah karena dia sempat mampir dan membantu anak SMP itu.

Seraya menenteng hasil belanjanya dia bersenandung ceria. Berkali – kali dia menyapa dan di sapa oleh orang lain yang lewat. Baekhyun pasti akan menampilkan senyuman menawannya. Di saat umurnya yang menginjak 21 tahun, Baekhyun memang sudah menjadi pesona bagi kaum lelaki. Tapi dia masih tidak ingin menikah atau berpacaran. Walaupun sudah banyak yang antri. Ada yang sekedar main – main maupun yang serius dan nekat sekalipun!

Kalau berpikir nekat, dia teringat dengan lamaran Chanyeol di acara kemarin. Dia sangat merinding mengingat sebuah yang membuat dirinya pingsan di tempat. Terkapar di antara bungkus – bungkus snack yang bertebaran. Dan anehnya, oppanya yang baik hati malah tertidur, bukan berusaha membuatnya sadar.

Tak terasa Baekhyun sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Entah kenapa perasaan Baekhyun merasakan ada yang tidak beres, seperti sesuatu hal akan terjadi. Tapi Baekhyun menepisnya. Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" Tidak ada yang menyahut. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mungkin Baekbom masih terlelap dalam mimpinya, dan ayahnya juga belum pulang.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan membuka pintu ruang tamunya.

Cklek.. Baekhyun menganga, dan menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya. Dia melihat seorang namja tampan yang tengah menatapnya. Dan di hadapan namjanya itu ada oppanya dan appanya. Ah?

"Baekhyun-ah? Kau kenal namja ini?" Baekhyun semakin pusing mendengar pertanyaan appanya. Demi dirinya yang tinggal di atas bumi dan di bawah langit! Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa artis yang sedang naik daun seperti Park Chanyeol berada di rumahnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol-ssi! Kenapa ada di sini?!" Teriak Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan appanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali menatap appa dan oppa dari Baekhyun.

"Maaf jika kedatangan saya membuat beberapa pihak tidak nyaman. Tapi saya disini dengan niat tulus." Baekbom was-was saat tuan Byun a.k.a appa Baek bersaudara memicingkan matanya tidak suka.

"Park Chanyeol imnida. Saya di sini untuk melamar Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya akan berhenti karena tiba – tiba saja berdetak keras.

"Hah?" Hanya itu respon yang Chanyeol dapat dari 3 orang yang bermarga Byun di hadapannya.

"Ah! Eh!? Chanyeol kau harus ikut aku sebentar!" Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk keluar mencari udara segar, mungkin saja dia sedang mabuk atau apa. Sementara saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghilang, Baekbom tertawa tepingkal – pingkal. Tidak mengindahkan appa-nya yang sedang menatap aneh pada Baekbom.

**The Future!**

"Park Chanyeol!? kenapa kau di sini?!" Teriak Baekhyun tidak sabaran. Kini mereka sedang berada di Café sekitar rumah Baekhyun. walau jaraknya agak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun sih.

"Tentu untuk melamarmu Baek, bukankah aku berbicara di acara televisi? Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" Kata Chanyeol sambil menyesap cappucino yang dia pesan tadi. Chanyeol tampak tenang dan juga tampak sangat rileks.

"Ku Kira kau Bercanda!?"

"Aku tak pernah bercanda dengan ucapanku Baek.. jika itu menyangkut dirimu" Baekhyun berusaha tak mengeluarkan ronaan merah yang ada di pipinya. Dia lalu memakan soft strawberry cake yang dia pesan tadi. Dia mengunyah dan menggerutu, menyumpahi laki – laki yang ada di depannya. Melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang tampak sangat lucu, Chanyeol hanya tertawa tampan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa!?" Baekhyun sepertinya dalam mood jelek.

"Kau tak berubah Baekhyun. Sangat lucu. Apa kau punya pacar?" Baekhyun mengunyah dengan pelan dan menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tidak. aku tidak punya."

Chanyeol menopang dagunya. "Berarti tidak ada alasan untuk menolakku, bukan?"

Baekhyun memutar garpunya yang berada di atas cakenya. Menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya anggun. Tatapan matanya sangatlah berkarisma walaupun dulu dia periang.

"Kau benar, aku tak punya alasan untuk menolakmu." Chanyeol tampaknya cukup puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun. "Tapi.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun karena perkataan menggantungnya.

"Banyak lelaki di sana yang sudah melamar, dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatiku. Banyak tipe. Banyak yang mengincarku hanya sekedar main – main. Ada yang serius. Ada juga yang hanya nekat. Tapi ada alasan yang berpikir bahwa aku bisa menolakmu. Chanyeol-ah, aku masih tidak percaya padamu kalau kau tidak sekedar main – main denganku." Chanyeol terpaku dengan Baekhyun, dan tatapan sendunya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Baekhyun yang tampaknya sangat suka menatap cake-nya. "Hei, Kalau aku main – main. Aku tak akan melamarmu di acara kemarin. Lagi pula, kau tetap menjadi permaisuriku kok." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan terkejut. Dia masih ingat dengan kata – katanya di saat mereka bertemu 6 tahun yang lalu?

"Baek, aku jatuh cinta padamu sebelum mengenalmu, atau lebih tepatnya sebelum acara pengenalan di mimbar waktu MOS."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh? Bukankah kita bertemu saat itu ya?" kata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya. Menatap Baekhyun yang penuh penasaran dengan pandangan licik.

"Bukankah kita bertabrakan di lorong saat sebelum acara pengenalan MOS di mulai, ya?" kata Chanyeol dengan guratan kecewa. Sepertinya hanya dia yang ingat dengan kejadian itu.

"Oh? Mian. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan sekitarku saat itu. Lagi pula kau menjengkelkan. Duduk di barisan penuh perempuan waktu itu." Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun cemburu padanya. "Hei, aku duduk di antara perempuan itu agar bisa dekat denganmu." Baekhyun mendengus tidak suka.

"Hell, ku kira kau bukan tipe orang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Eung, bukankah kau juga jatuh cinta padaku pada pandangan pertama?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bengis. Haha. Menggelikan saat mereka bertemu. Padahal tadi mereka sangat canggung, tapi sekarang mereka terasa lepas. Apa lagi membicarakan momen – momen mereka saat bertemu di mimbar atau yang lainnya.

"Jadi?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung. "Jadi apa?" ulang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Chanyeol berdehem hendak menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku, dan aku jatuh cinta padamu, maka?" Baekhyun masih mengernyit heran. Dia agak tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Ah! C-mon! Kau gadis berumur 21 tahun! dan kau masih tidak mengerti apa yang akan ku katakan? Apakah kau tak pernah berkencan?!" Kata Chanyeol menatap datar Baekhyun. Baekhyun memakan kembali soft cake-nya dengan pandangan aneh. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi. Aku tak pernah berkencan Chanyeol-SSI! Aku masih sangat – sangat – SANGAT POLOS." Baekhyun menekankan kata ssi dan Sangat polos.

"Kau benar, kau tak pernah berkencan."

Baekhyun mendesis tak suka. "Ya, tak sepertimu yang sudah berciuman dengan gadis di drama. Aku masih polos untuk merasakan hal yang seperti itu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun aneh. Sepertinya gadis ini sangat mudah tersinggung dengan kata kencan.

"Hei, aku melakukan itu dengan perasaan akting! Bukan sebenarnya! Lagi pula saat aku berciuman dengan aktris yang berperan denganku, aku selalu membayangkan dirimu yang berciuman denganku!"

"Byuntae." Desis Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jalan yang agak ramai walau tak akan seramai dan sepadat Seoul. "Mungkin kau kerasukan peri bunga hingga seperti ini." Baekhyun tidak tuli saat mendengar gumaman Chanyeol.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau jatuh cinta padaku. Kenapa kita tidak menikah saja." Kata Baekhyun sambil meminum lemon tea yang dia pesan tadi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kaget. Hah? Apa barusan yang dia katakan.

"Kau mau aku menolak lamaranmu Chanyeol?" Kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan menatap binar Baekhyun yang sedang menyesap nikmat lemon tea-nya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah besok!"

**The Future!**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah mempersiapkan ini Yeol." Chanyeol tampak puas melihat calon pengantinnya yang tengah memakai gaun pengantin—yang sudah di siapkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas, sejak kapan Chanyeol mempersiapkan semua ini.

"Aku sudah mengirim undangan kepada teman – temanku. Nah, tadi siang aku menemui salah satu perempuan pekerja di tokomu. Dan meminta tolong agar menyebar undangan pernikahan kita besok." Chanyeol tampak menerangkan dengan bersemangat, sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan datar.

"Jadi kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya? Bahkan appa-ku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Itu adalah urusan Baekbom-hyung." Baekhyun semakin penasaran dengan Chanyeol. Dia artis atau apa sih. Semuanya kenapa telah dia persiapkan?

"Kalau kau menikahiku besok. Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi artis lagi kan Chanyeol?" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan berbinar. "Aku adalah satu – satunya penerus dari Park Company, perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Hehehe. Jadi kau tak akan khawatir dengan pekerjaanku."

Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun yang melongo. Mungkin terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang memang di peruntukan kepada tamu yan melihat calon pengantin menyoba gaunnya. Tiba – tiba sesuatu terlintas di otak Chanyeol.

"Hoy Baek."

"Hm?" Baekhyun hanya menggumam untuk menyahut Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menatap dirinya sendiri di kaca. Mungkin untuk melihat bagian mana yang tidak pas. Jika di lihat – lihat mereka sudah sangat akrab walau mereka hanya bertemu dengan singkat.

"Kenapa kau mengirimiku surat fans?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol—terkejut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku salah satu seorang fans-mu, apa itu tidak wajar? Lagi pula aku merindukanmu.. iya aku merindukanmu" Baekhyun menggumam saat mengatakan 'iya aku merindukanmu'. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Untunglah, Ku pikir kau tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu saat itu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol curiga. "Memangnya kenapa, kalau seumpama aku tahu kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Chanyeol mengisyaratkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidungnya dan menggoyangkannya.

"Itu tidak asyik." Baekhyun memang heran dengan namja yang akan menikahinya besok. Dia punya pikiran apa sih hingga dia berpikir tidak akan asyik.

"Bilang saja kau tidak akan mengejutkanku."

"Betul sekali!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan pandangan berbinar. "Jadi kau merayu dengan apa? Hingga oppaku bisa bertekuk lutut, hingga mau membantumu menaklukkan appaku?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Pasalnya walau dia dan Baekbom adalah musuh bebuyutan, Baekbom sangatlah peduli dengan Baekhyun.

"Gampang, aku bercerita dengan jabatanku di Park Company dan tada~ dia mau membantuku. Tidak sulit bukan?" Baekhyun menghela nafas kembali. Dia lupa kalau Baekbom mata duitan.

"Jadi kau juga mempersiapkan yang lainnya?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. "Yep! Tempat pernikahan, kue pernikahan, altar, makanan, tamu, suasana, bahkan tempat kita honeymoon sudah ku persiapkan."

"Kenapa bi—Oh! Aku lupa kau adalah penerus dari perusahaan raksasa." Chanyeol tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tampak menatap Baekhyun yang tengah—masih—melihat bagian – bagian gaun yang tengah dia kenakan.

"Eng, Chanyeol. Kita akan berbulan madu di mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jepang, karena kau sangat menyukai Jepang." Baekhyun tersenyum riang. "Benarkah!?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun pun menari tak beraturan sambil berteriak riang 'Jepang, Jepang'.

**The Future!**

Pernikahan yang mereka lakukan secara dadakan—bagi Baekhyun tetap saja mendadak—sangat ramai. Apalagi wartawan datang untuk mengabadikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Setelah selesai dengan upacara pernikahan, mereka menyapa teman masing – masing hanya sekedar basa – basi.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol yang sedang bercakap – cakap dengan salah satu klien perusahaannya dan juga teman sesama artisnya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendelik, melihat Baekhyun menggamit lengan namja.

"Chanyeol! Kau sudah kenal dengan Kai?" Chanyeol mendesis tidak suka dengan perbuatan Baekhyun. Chanyeol saja belum pernah di gamit seperti itu oleh Baekhyun. Kenapa malah Kai yang notabenenya pembuat cemburu dirinya bisa di gandeng Baekhyun?

Dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Baekhyun merona hebat saat Chanyeol memeluknya, tanpa tahu bahwa Chanyeol perang dingin dengan Kai. Walau Kai biasa saja sih. Tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun mendapat ide jahil. Baekhyun berjinjit dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Chanyeol. "Yeol, jangan bilang kau masih cemburu dengan Kai hihihi." Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun menggodanya.

"Baek, jangan menggodaku." Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau tahu? Kai sudah bertunangan dengan salah satu sahabatku, Yeol." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tak percaya. Baekhyun puas mengerjai Chanyeol. sementara Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Hai Byun Baekhyun, lama tidak berjumpa." Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat seorang namja pirang dengan tinggi yang sepertinya kurang lebih seperti Chanyeol. Dengan memakai jas yang membuatnya berkarisma.

"Ah! Kris kau datang!" Baekhyun menampilkan senyuman menawannya, di sertai dengan mata sipit yang membuatnya lebih menggemaskan.

"Dia itu salah satu orang yang pernah melamar Baekhyun tapi di tolak oleh Baekhyun." Bisik Kai pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh dengan pandangan kaget ke arah Kai yang sedang bersmirk ria. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Kris dengan tatapan datar.

"Ehem! Aku mau menikmati waktuku dulu bersama calon mempelai perempuan, permisi.." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun yang tengah asyik berbicara dengan Kris.

"Kau kenapa sih! Aneh sekali!"

"Dia salah satu laki – laki yang melamarmu ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan selidik. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aha! Kau cemburu! Memangnya kau tahu dari siapa?" Chanyeol hanya membuang muka kesal. Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat sikap kekanakan Chanyeol.

Setelah acara pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung terbang ke Jepang untuk bulan madu. Baekhyun sangat senang. Selama di Jepang mereka selca bersama dan menguploadnya ke SNS. Dan banyak sekali yang berkomentar bahwa Baekhyun seperti Boneka porselen. Bahkan ada yang bilang bahwa Baekhyun tampak seperti anak 17 tahun. Fans-pun mengherankan kenapa Chanyeol bisa menemukan gadis yang secantik dan seimut Baekhyun.

Saat malam menjelang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada di villa milik Chanyeol. fasilitas lengkap dengan pelayanan maid yang serba ada.

"Aku lelah~" Baekhyun merebahkan ke tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol tampak merona melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menutup matanya. Bukan – bukan ke arah Baekhyun. tapi Chanyeol berpikiran tentang eng.. malam pertama.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku.." setelah itu Chanyeol menerjangnya. Kalian tahu apa yang aku maksudkan?

**The Future!**

**EPILOG**

"Chanyeol!"

"Jangan dulu, aku masih—"

"Chanyeol!"

"Ada apa sih! kau tak suka aku mau bercinta denganmu?!"

"TUTUP DULU PINTUNYA! MAIDNYA MELIHAT KITA BODOH!"

"Eh?"

"AKU TAK MAU MELANJUTKANNYA!"

.

.

The END

.

.

Zelus sudah terpuruk karena The past and the future yang asli—yang ada di new story—hilang di pasaran alias di hapus sama pihak ffn!

Jadinya Zelus berpikiran, mungkin lebih baik postnya di sini aja. Di program TV wkwkwk..

Mind to review?

:v


End file.
